


The story of the wee elf Doyle

by joey112



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Doyle, out of the blue.  Silly evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of the wee elf Doyle

Once upon a time there was an elf who lived in the cool chrome green forests on a little island lost in the deep Prussian blue sea.

Our elf was a very lonely little blighter all the other elven creatures having moved into the consciousness but not the realitiy of the human population of that very island.

Our elf wandered through the forests of the island, hoping probably to find a nice big busted lady elf, but all he found were squirrels.

Now our big chrome green eyed elf did find a very sexy dark brown squirrel that caught his imagination in a big way. Big being the operative word. They spent many a happy day wandering the forest, hunting for nuts. Until one day theSquirrel yawned and said, "well my little elf friend, I need to get some sleep so you just bugger off."

This devastated our little elf and he became depressed. How could he live  
without the big squirrel, suddenly the forest seemed ominous and unfriendly. So our little elf decided to visit a human village.

He walked up the hills and down into the valleys. He cried himself to sleep at night for the loss of the squirrel. No one would ever be quite as warm and furry a sleeping companion, who would ever understand that hunting for nuts had so many meanings.

"What's that."

The elf sat up, trying to find the source of the words. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and pulled up his little tights.

"What's that?" the voice spoke again.

Springing behind the nearest tree the elf continued to search the area.  
Finally discovering that while he slept 3 humans had taken up residence in the small clearing not 15 feet from where he'd slept in a comfortable deserted robins nest. Droplets started to hit him and he peeked out from behind the tree. "Oh fuck," he muttered, and he was soon soaked from head to foot. "Golden showers." he groaned and sniffed horrified at himself.

The huge human looked down. "Holy christmas, an elf. You're an elf right?"

"Yeah I'm an elf you stupid human, ya can't go peeing anywhere without looking you bastard."

"Guess I won't get my three wishes."

Doylelf looked confused. "Three wishes?"

"Yeah don't you get three wishes when you capture an elf."

"No mate I think you have the wrong mythical creature there. Then again if you peed on a leprechaun you'd probably end up dead.


End file.
